


Just Call him Grinch

by lasairfhiona



Category: Highlander: The Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-25
Updated: 2010-11-25
Packaged: 2017-10-13 09:00:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/135511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Methos doesn't have much holiday spirit</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Call him Grinch

Methos sat, his hands wrapped around a mug of beer.  He'd lost count on how many this was, maybe his fifth, or was it sixth? He did his best to ignore the endless string of Christmas carols coming from the speakers.  Just because it was only a few days to Christmas didn't make it any easier to stomach the songs and the drunken revelers.  Joe had called him Scrooge and Grinch with every beer he'd deposited in front of him. 

It wasn't that he didn't like Christmas. There just wasn't enough for him to get excited about any more. He could remember before there were solstice celebrations and Yule logs.  He'd seen the birth of Christmas. He'd seen how the church twisted and changed a so-called pagan holiday to fit their needs.  And skill willing he'd be around when they quit fighting about religion.


End file.
